Manufacturers constantly strive to differentiate their products from those of others available in the same market. In the mobile communication device market a desirable design feature is a morphable, smart or stealth display, keypad, button, key or indicator which may be illuminated when a particular function, mode or application is active and otherwise darkened. To simplify a user interface of a device to include particular features of interest, a morphing effect typically blackens all or certain portions of a display, keypad, button, key or indicator, leaving illuminated those of interest.
A “switchable” lens or shutter provides a morphing effect. For example, a normally black twisted pneumatic liquid crystal display (TN-LCD) is used as a shutter. In the open state, a voltage is constantly applied to the shutter so that it is transparent. In the off state a black uniform appearance is enabled. For reflective states giving a mirror effect, a combination dual brightness enhancement film Dual Brightness Enhancement Film (DBEF) with TN-LCD and a plurality of polarizers is required, leading to an increased number of components.
Another desirable feature is a display with depth viewing, similar to three dimensional (3D) displays. Layering of displays also allows display of multiple types of information at the various levels. For example, two transmissive LCDs may be used for a depth viewing display. However, the front LCD of the two LCDs requires constant power for use in either the clear state or the display state. Layered displays require high power consumption.